NAKED TRUTHS BEDTIME STORY
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy Oliver slash fic. Part 3 of NAKED TRUTHS world. Percy is worried about his new lover's growing anxiety, then decides he must get over his fear of intimacy in order to give his boyfriend what he truly needs.


_This is a third part of my NAKED TRUTHS series, focusing of a nervous Percy Weasley and an overly confident Oliver Wood. There is NAKED TRUTHS and NAKED TRUTHS - A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE before this, so in order to fully appreciate Part 3 I would suggest you read those two first before attempting this one. Possibly not as raunchy as Pts 1 or 2, but I suppose, pardon the pun, it is a matter of perspective. Again, this one, like my others involving Percy and Oliver is rated M for a reason so if you do not like sex, sex scenes, sexual innuendo and nudity, nakedness or semi-nudity, and ALL of this with gay or slashy themes, click back now. Otherwise, to my loyal readers and some new ones I presume, enjoy this segment._

_**NAKED TRUTHS - BEDTIME STORY.**_

_He's late again. Second time this week._

The rain outside was starting to fall heavier, their droplets hitting the window pane with such ferocity that Percy Weasley feared they might break under the pressure. From his vantage point from his bed he could see the darkening clouds already massing around the Quidditch Pitch in the distance, and if he strained his eyes enough he could make out little dots of red streaking back and forth across the pitch and a lone one zooming around a set of Keeper hoops at the far left end.

_He's getting worried now. His time for winning the Cup._

Oliver was becoming more agitated as the week wore on, exactly one week after he and Percy had solidified their commitment to each other in the bathtub in the Prefect's bathroom. The first match of the season was upon them in a couple of weeks, and Wood was getting the team out onto the field at any spare time they could manage to get all team members together at the one time and place. Which was no easy when you considered that the team consisted of people from a varied level of years, Percy remembering that Harry Potter was indeed only a third year and not a seventh year like Oliver and himself.

So as it was it was,come rail, hail or shine, right after dinner that Wood would drag the team out for a improv practice session that had no immediate stop time - the last one the red head remembered went on for nearly three hours and would have went longer if it was not for the entire team to threaten Wood with an Impervious Curse while in mid air. And again they would go out in the early morning when other sane people would sleep in till the last minute and again after they happened to find a Free Period where everyone on the team could make it. And it was getting to the team that Wood was getting more maniacal and frustrated as the week went on and the first match of the season loomed nearer towards the Captain.

_He places so much of himself in the position of Captain as much as Keeper, and lord knows I know how much stress and anxiety goes into trying to put on the front you think is needed for a title with my Head Boy status. I can't begin to imagine what it must be like to uphold TWO positions for the ONE cause._

Percy knew the strain was getting to Oliver though the other boy would not admit it to him or himself or his team mates. There were worry lines on his normally smooth forehead and his temper, normally with a high tolerance thresh hold, was now threatening to boil over at the smallest possible slip up in Quidditch or in school work. And no amount of pleading, kisses and hugs, or even the offer of a blow job in the bath or shower seemed to ease Wood's mind. He was pretending that he was not worried or stressed or anxious at the whole thing.

_Which, of coarse, makes me feel all those things ten times over. My fault for falling for a Quidditch Captain as well as a fanatical fan of the game I guess._

Percy glanced out the window and at the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. Despite the rain falling at a faster and heavier rate he could see, finally, that there were no longer red dots darting across the field. Oliver had obviously now given in to mother nature and called it a night. Yet somehow Percy was tense about what was to come, who was going to be drudging up the staircase to their dorm and who he was going to have to deal with once he heard the door open and the footsteps of thick heeled Keeper boots echo through the room.

_Maybe he'll shower at the locker room and then just go straight to bed without seeing me, and then I won't have to confront him about his idiotic behavior at all. _

Percy grabbed his wand and muttered a charm that quickly pulled the curtains around his bed so tightly that no gaps were showing, then placed the wand back onto his night stand. As an after thought he placed his horn rimmed glasses off his face and next to the wand before laying back down on the bed, his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the canopy.

_He'll see the drawn curtains with no light peeking through and presume I'm asleep, then he'll go to bed and sleep on it. I'll think of a strategy that can win him over, maybe even try that little thing he loves when I suck his earlobe as I finger his..._

_CREEK..._

Percy froze. He knew that sound anywhere, and soon there was another ominous sound that soon followed. The sound of thick heeled leather boots and the sloshy scraping of wet tail ends of Quidditch robes as the wearer walked into the dorm before slamming the door shut. There was a minute of silence, then he heard the clomping sound of the boots moving around his bed and over to an area where Oliver's bed and wardrobe were situated. Percy strained his ears and held his breath at the same time. He could hear labored breathing, the sound of a sports kit bag hitting the floor with a big 'thump' which was soon followed by a loud groan, and then after that the sloshing noise of sodden robes being discarded to the floor. Then complete silence, save for the rain that was falling and rattling the window from outside the tower.

_Maybe Oliver's just gone straight to bed. But no...he just wouldn't go in with his wet clothes and no shower...he'd be soaked to the bone._

As if hearing Percy's thoughts he heard the sounds of Oliver tossing his boots to the ground, obviously the Keeper being in a sitting position, possibly on his bed, before he heard the creek of the bed itself giving up a substantial weight. The sounds of clothes being discarded were following that, a pause here and there as the words ' bugger', 'bloody rain' and ' shit practice' filtered through the thick curtains around his bed. The sounds of footsteps then passed his bed, followed then by the noise of the laundry chute being opened, filled, and then shut again before the steps were heard passing his bed.

And then stopped.

" Perce?"

Percy's eyes widened. He was certain the keeper would not heed him any mind after what sounded like a horrible trial run and would just want to call it a night. But then he saw fingers snake through the opening in front of the bed curtains and all Percy could think of was to shut his eyes quickly and turn over onto his stomach so his face was pressed into the pillow underneath.

" Perce? You awake love?"

Percy, despite himself, shivered at the word. Who knew that one word, love, uttered by one person could have such an effect on him the way it did. More than when it once came from Penelope Clearwater anyway. Still, the red head kept his head down and his body limp as he heard the curtains being pulled apart and then felt the bed at his feet dip as an added weight sat upon it. His senses so were heightened beyond belief. He felt Wood gently run his hands up and down his lower legs through the doona cover, then nearly jumped when he felt the other boy sip his hands under the actual sheets to caress his feet in long, fleeting touches. And then when he felt the bed move, sheets lifted slightly and the sudden sensation of Oliver's lips starting to kiss each one of his toes in quick succession, felt the rough stubble on his chin and cheeks as he nuzzled each foot after kissing each toe, Percy was sure he could not breath anymore. He just hoped Oliver didn't see his hands clutching the sides of his pillow through the darkness.

_This is maddening. What exactly does he want at this time of the night?_

Actually, Percy did have a very good idea what Oliver would want from him at this time of night. He was just hoping that he was not letting his imagination getting too far ahead of itself.

Oliver seemed for a few minutes just content to sit there, caressing his feet and kissing the toes, all the while staring up at the red head who looked to be peacefully unaware of his touch. Then he felt the weight being lifted off the foot of the bed, then tried not to gasp out loud when he heard the Keeper move around to the left side of the bed where his face was directed and knew Oliver was then kneeling down to look at him face to face. He realized how close Oliver actually was when he felt his heated breath bathe his skin as he leaned in to press a kiss on the tip of his nose, unintentionally making Percy scrunch it up and giggle.

Oliver laughed softy, a hand moving up to cup a freckled cheek before stroking it lightly with his thumb. " Knew you were awake Perce."

_Game's up now. Better open my eyes and see who I'm dealing with tonight._

The Head Boy opened his eyes slowly. He was greeted at the sight of a smiling Oliver Wood, hair plastered around his face and nothing on, it seemed, except for an exceptionally tight pair of briefs in bright red. Before he could stop himself Percy let his eyes roam down the lean torso and stomach, then lower to catch a glimpse of that hefty sized bulge at the front of the crotch area of his briefs. His lingering gaze was cut short though when Wood placed a finger under his chin and moved his eye-line back to his face. He felt his face blush at being caught out at the blatant admiration of the other boy's body, yet Wood seemed okay with it, still stroking his cheek with his thumb as his other hand slowly stroked back his curly hair from his forehead before giving it a quick kiss.

" There's my blue eyed wonder." He muttered, hands still touching all over Percy's face and hair. " How was your day after fifth period? Didn't see you at all after that."

" I know. I was pulled out of the last two classes because of an emergency meeting with the Prefects about rumor control."

Oliver frowned. " Rumor control? About what?"

" The whole Sirius Black issue. We're trying to decide whether or not to pacify the rumors by telling them they are absolute rubbish, or actually get everybody to be aware that there is a mass murderer on the loose and could be anywhere in Britain at the moment."

Oliver nodded. " I can see that being a worrying thing, but in the end I think you cannot really stop people from gossiping and spreading rumors anyway."

" Why do you think that?"

Oliver shrugged. " It's human nature Perce. People like to gossip and spread rumors just for the hell of it. Makes their own lives seem better if they can make someone else's more of a trial."

Percy nodded. He could see the point clearly. Just as clearly as he could see the boy in front of him shivering a bit as he was kneeling in front of him. Without thinking he opened up the covers in front of him, revealing to Oliver he wore nothing more than a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts.

" Get in here before you catch a cold."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow, but smiled before scooting underneath the covers and moving around a bit so both of them could fit on the bed equally. It ended up being Percy being turned to his side, with the broader bodied boy spooning up behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and legs and lower body perfectly moulded to the other boy's lithe form. Percy shivered himself a bit when he felt Oliver kiss the back of his neck at the base before resting his chin on his shoulder, arms tightening their hold around the smaller boy.

" That's better. Much nicer than being alone in a cold bed on a night like this eh Perce?"

Percy grinned and nodded.

" Yes.", he replied, laying his own arms around Oliver's and stroking the fine hair on them with the tips of his fingers, Oliver's own fingers lightly tracing patterns on the creamy white skin of Percy's stomach.

" Don't worry about the sheets getting wet. I cast a drying charm over me after I stripped off and changed my underwear."

" But your hair's still damp." Percy mussed, feeling a slight wetness at the back of his head where he felt Oliver's forehead rest.

" I didn't say it was a perfect drying charm. Just did my body and then toweled off my head with one of my sheets before putting the wet stuff in the laundry chute."

Percy laughed. " Oh, so your only in this bed with me because you wet your own bed with your own hair and decided I would be a push over and let you share mine?"

The other boy growled in his ear, nipping the earlobe and tightened his hold around his waist roughly before laughing himself. " That's not it and you know it Weasley! I just wanted to spend some time with you after not seeing you most of the day and besides, it was YOU who offered to share, not me."

" Ah, but it was YOU my dear Keeper, who came to my bed and started kissing and massaging my feet to get me in a good mood for you to ask. Not to mention wearing those red briefs I love so much."

Oliver laughed, kissing the base of his neck and then a shoulder. " So it worked then I take it?"

Percy giggled, relishing for a minute the full feel of the other boy's body being pressed into his own from behind, the friction making the heat within the bed covers almost like a fine fire that was burning slowly. Oliver kissed the base of his neck as he tightened his hold around the slim waist of the other and pulling his in just a little bit closer. Around them the dorm was as quiet as could be, save for the rain and wind howling outside and the small sound of the water gurgling through the pipe system in the walls. With the bed totally curtained off and all the candle light being extinguished since dusk set in, Oliver and Percy were in their own private little idaho.

Percy smiled into the dark when he felt Oliver begin to grind his erection slowly up against the back of his boxers, then yelped when suddenly Oliver bit down on his shoulder roughly.

" Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Oliver bit down again, less roughly and then bought a hand down to the back of his boxer's to give his arse a tight squeeze. " Why on earth are you wearing these things Perce? Too bloody big they are."

" They're boxer shorts Ol, they are meant to be loose. What's the problem?"

Oliver looked over Percy's shoulder to see the red head was smiling when he said this. He growled and took another bite out of the right shoulder blade as his hands stilled on Percy's narrow hip bones, holding the squirming boy in place.

" What's the problem? What's the bloody problem he says! I'll tell you what the problem is with these bloody bloomers you wear to bed Weasley."

Oliver then flipped Percy onto his back and then Percy was covered with head to toe of near naked Quidditch Keeper. Oliver grinned at the surprised look on Percy's face before placing his hands on either side of the Head Boy's Head, slowly starting to again move his hips and forcing his groin to seek out Percy's erection through the far too loose cotton boxers. He was pleased when Percy seemed at a complete loss for verbal communication when he did it, leaning in to lick the ridge of his right ear before pressing his lips against it.

" The problem with the boxers my little red head," and then Oliver suddenly pushed his lower half down roughly to press groin against groin to make Weasley's eyes nearly bulge out of their head. " Is that it hides the best arse in all of Hogwarts."

Percy grinned, bringing his hands up around the other boy's waist to place his own hands on the muscular arse that was currently grinding the growing bulge into his own. A cheek in each hand, Percy began to lightly stroke the cotton covered arse in time with Oliver's lazy circular motions with his own hips, now and again kissing each other on the lips as their bodies got hotter with each passing minute.

" Loose them Perce."

Percy blinked, hands stilling on the back of the red briefs as Oliver's own movements stopped. " I beg your pardon?"

Oliver leaned in and bit down on the nearest shoulder as he bought his left hand down to grab at the waistband of the loose boxers, already starting to pull them down before Percy left his roaming of the Keeper's arse to duck under the sheets to grab said movement.

" The bloomers Percy Weasley. Loose them."

A flick of the tongue in his ear and Percy shivered, though his hands still clutched at the wrist that was attached to the hand still grabbing the side of his boxers. Oliver leaned in closer to the right ear and gently kissed the lobe.

" You loose those lousy excuse for underwear and I'll loose mine. We'll do it at the same time."

Percy nodded, letting go of Oliver's hand and then leaning up a bit to rest his back against the headboard of his bed. Wood then leaned back on his hunches and kept his gaze level with the red head, the sheets now resting on his broad back and now himself getting an unobstructive view of Percy in the little light that seeped through the gaps in the curtains.

_Absolutely the most handsome man in all of Hogwarts. And he's mine. All mine._

Nodding their heads in us-ion both brunette and red head lost their underwear in silence, both chucking them over the side of the bed while keeping their gazes firmly on the other boy on the opposite side of the bed. Oliver saw Percy begin to move his hands to cover his groin area but before he could Wood suddenly eloped him with his own body, one hand pulling the sheets right over them as the other grabbed Percy's right hip bone to drag him back under with him.

" Oliver,what are you..."

Oliver covered Percy's mouth with his own, gently kissing whatever protests the other boy might had had to his sudden movement, all the while his hands maneuvering Percy's to stay put at either side of his head and away from his groin. Then he made sure Percy would never be able to hide anything from him again that night by promptly laying his entire body on top of the other boy, his hands and arms wrapping around his torso as his legs nestled in between Percy's. Then Percy nearly came right onto Oliver's stomach when he felt the sensation of their two erections rubbing together. The stocky brunette then trailed kisses down his face and the corner of his mouth, then grabbed the fidgeting hands of Percy's own and bought them around his own waist to place them firmly on his hairless arse.

_Just hold on and enjoy yourself love. I'm not going anywhere._

It was Percy who broke the kiss, eyes still wide with surprise at what Wood had just done. They had both messed around in the week since their bathtub escapade, but it was nothing more that kisses and cuddles and the odd hand-job while sharing a shower but this, body to body and face to face while completely naked was a new thing altogether for the other boy. And may have proved too much as he felt his chest constrict and Percy found himself gasping for air.

Oliver felt the shift in Percy's movements before he saw his face's panicked look on Percy's face. Oliver didn't stop the contact though, instead slowing his movements of the rubbing of their erections and, still keeping Percy within his grasp, leaned up into a kneeling position while maneuvering Percy's legs to wrap around his waist and his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Wood let the other boy gain his breath and his confidence back. He trailed his hands up and down from neck to back to arse, whispering words of confidence and love while kissing his neck and cheeks.

Percy on the other hand was inwardly belittling himself for being so quick to overreact. He hated himself really that despite all Oliver's efforts to get him to relax and be relaxed around him that he still got tense and worried when they became too close.

_He must think I'm such a looser, such a crybaby. Why does he see this as something worth taking on when I think he should take this up with someone else who can at least be in the presence of a naked boy without ending up hyperventilating all over the place._

Percy turned his head up from Oliver's chest where it had been resting for the past five minutes, and saw nothing but care and compassion in those brown orbs as Wood smiled back at him.

" Feeling better love?"

Percy nodded, tightening his hold around the firm neck and his legs around the broader waist and thanking he did not wince when he felt their hard ons brush against one another again. He was rewarded heartedly for his brave move with a trail of kisses along the side of his neck and shoulder, Oliver still having his arms wrapped tightly around his middle and his hands everywhere they could reach.

_I have to try again. For him. For us._

Percy looked back into those eyes and smiled, leaning in to peck Oliver on the cheek and then another on his lips before resting his forehead against the other boy's own.

" I'm okay now. Just a little nervous still if you'd believe that."

" No need to apologize Perce. Way I see it, the more you stall, the more time I get to be with you like this," and then Oliver kissed him lightly on the lips, then gently nuzzled his neck. " And more of this is fine with me love."

Oliver squeezed the other boy within his hold gently before slowly lowering him back down onto the mattress and again placed his body in line with the lithe red head's own, making sure they were all under the covers. This time though he placed his groin just below Percy's own and willing it to not get so excited, and was glad when he felt it deflate slightly before he allowed it to rest just underneath that wonderful arse of his.

_I just hope he's still naive enough not to realize how suggestive even this position is. Poised to strike as it were. But damn, I really want him that way - totally and completely in and out all mine. _

Percy sighed as he felt hands skim up and down his sides and shoulders as kiss after kiss was rained down all over his face and neck. His hands were now tangled up in the Keeper's short brown hair, though it was a lousy description of it now he thought as it had grown out a bit at the base of his neck and around the sides. Oliver even had more of a fringe that covered his forehead as well when before there was none.

_Come to think of it. He's stopped spell-reducing his hair since the locker room incident. I wonder..._

" Perce,"

Percy stilled his movement a bit as Oliver nuzzled his neck, then was surprised when Oliver moved him to his side so they could be spooned side by side as before, Oliver's arms again wrapped tight around his middle and his chin resting on his right shoulder. Oliver's calloused hands skimmed over the sensitive skin of Percy's stomach, just stopping short at the start of his pubic hair before moving back up his stomach and chest again. His right hand pulled Percy's head back to rest on the inner side of his left arm and the crook where neck met shoulder.

" Feel better?"

Percy nodded. " Yeah, and thank you for being so patient with me. Not many guys would be you know."

" Well then they would not be worthy of you if they weren't Perce. And besides, I like it slow and steady with you. Makes a nice change."

" From Quidditch you mean?"

Oliver kissed his cheek and then his shoulder before nodding.

" Certainly does. On the pitch you got to think of a million different things at once and then only have a second or two to pick one. When it's just you and me here I just love how I can take me time, not worry so much you know?"

" I know." And indeed, Percy DID know what it was like, the difference. With his school work and Head Boy duties everything had to be decided on the fly and in the same moment, sometimes him not really knowing how something will turn out until the last minute. But when he was with Oliver time did indeed seem to slow down for them and both seemed calmer and more in touch with who they were and what they wanted from each other.

Percy moved up back against the broader body behind him, smiling when he felt Oliver's breath hitch when he felt his cock nudge the lower part of his back. Just at the beginning of the curve of his buttocks. He then decided to be a bit more daring, and began to move around back into Oliver's groin until he felt the most heated part of his anatomy come to rest just so in between the cleft that separated each buttock from the other. Oliver in turn grinned at the other boy's daring, so bought one hand down under the sheets to gently grasp a side of Weasley hip.

" You are the little devil aren't you Perce."

Using his free hand Oliver angled Percy's face up a bit till he made out his mouth and lunged in, clamping down on it like a vice before beginning a series of slow up and down motions with his cock still nestled in between the globes of flesh. The hand on Percy's hip acting like a conductor's rod that moved the red head's hips in time with his own thrusting motions. Through it all Oliver refused to give up that cherry colored mouth, suckling and nipping it in between their languishing kisses that Oliver knew Percy had never experienced until him and that fateful night in the locker room.

_I want to show him everything. I want to be there for everything. I want him and I to BE everything. I want...I want...I want..._

Oliver broke the kiss and without warned twisted Percy around onto his back and then literally threw his body on top, causing an audible 'oomph' from the boy underneath his muscular form. But this time it was Percy who wrapped his arms around his neck and Percy who wrapped his legs tightly around Oliver's thighs as the Keeper made sure every inch of Weasley was covered with Wood. Oliver claimed that mouth with his own again, one hand cupping a freckled cheek while another stayed tangled up in red curls, his hips beginning their slow and lazy movements again to rub cock against cock. By now both their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and the copper smell tingled Percy's nose, making it scrunch up despite the heated momentum going on. Oliver saw it and chuckled, kissing the tip of Percy's nose while still moving their hips and cocks together.

" Enjoying yourself love?"

Percy grinned, leaning a bit and receiving another kiss and little nip on the lower lip before the Keeper pulled away, his features suddenly tensing up and his hips beginning to thrust more into him. A loud moan escaped Oliver's lips as he buried his face in the crook of Percy's neck, his hair now damp with sweat from his exertions instead of the rain. Hands grasped Percy's hip bones roughly to hold his cock in place, lips latched onto slickened skin of a pale freckled neck as chest met chest, stomach met stomach and hands clutched desperately into the brunette colored hair at the back of a head. And then Oliver pit down hard into the flesh in front as he came, shuddering and gasping and bucking as he spilled his seed onto the flat belly of the Head Boy beneath him, soon followed close behind with a hoarse shout from Percy, himself met completion to mix his own release with Oliver's in the same spot.

Silence eloped them both like a thick woolen blanket.

Heavy breathing the only thing to punctuate the going ons of their bodies slowly winding down from their sudden release. Then Wood snaked a hand out of the covers to grasp something from the floor, bringing it back under the covers and proceeded to wipe the spunk from Percy's belly and their cocks, at the same time gently pressing little kisses on his opened mouth. It was only when Oliver stopped his fussing and was about to chuck the item back to the floor that Percy realized what he had used.

It was his boxer shorts.

The red head tried to put on a haughty expression but was quickly melted at the cocky grin on the other boy's face and simply chuckled softly when Wood melted back down on top of him and arms wrapping around his waist again. Percy shifted a bit until Wood claimed his chest with a kiss on a nipple and placing his head there, resting on his chin as to look straight into those amazing blue eyes. Percy's own gaze locked with his as he began to play with the fringe of the brunette's hair.

" You are amazing love. Absolutely perfect."

The soft tenor of the brogue as Oliver spoke the words made Percy blush a bit, then grateful that their faces were almost shrouded in complete darkness as for Wood not to see it. The red head leaned in a bit for a kiss, which he got with interest.

" I'm glad," Percy sighed, continued to play with the soft hair in front of him. " We still have to talk about this stress level of yours with the Quidditch Cup. I'm worried about you you know."

Oliver groaned,rolled his eyes a bit but smiled when he felt the hands still play with the fringe of his hair and stroke through the longer strands. Part of the reason he stopped cutting it was that as soon as he found out how soothing the stroking action was when Percy did it, he wanted just more hair so their was more for the red head to touch and stroke, thus prolonging one of his favorite pass times. The other part was that due to all his worrying and stressing over game plans and Quidditch maneuvers Oliver just was in a rut lately and nearly at wits ends most days. The unruly hair and the two day stubble on his chin and cheeks showed as much. But somehow it was now only worrying the Keeper when Percy said he was worried by it.

_I'll have to address it. I don't want my love to worry about that, or anything at all._

The Keeper leaned up a bit and planted a long, loving kiss on those lips, then rested his forehead against Percy's own as he let out a contented little noise, his chest slowly uncoiling with the worry and tensity still left over from their exertions.

" I know I'm getting stressed and I know it worries you and I promise I'll talk to you about it soon, but not here. Not now Perce. Please."

Percy knew when not to push with Oliver, so instead of doing that he kissed the other boy's temple, then his cheek, and then laid the same languishing kiss of love on those full lips before motioning Oliver to rest his head back on his chest. The other boy sighed as soon as he felt the soothing beat of Percy's heart through the hairless chest, came to peace when he felt the hands slowly stroke his hair and caress his cheek. The Keeper wrapped his arms around the lean torso, pulling the other boy as close as their proximity would humanly allow, and sighed deeply.

" Sweet dreams love. See you in the morn'."

Percy smiled, dropped a kiss into the brunette's hair and pulled Oliver closer.

" Sweet dreams Ol. I'll be here when you wake."

And, despite the darkness, Oliver Wood was sure Percy Weasley could see him smile.

_This is one series I thought I would never, ever consider updating as much as I have, yet for some reason this version of Percy and Oliver caught me and keeps wanting to gain more or my attention that the GOL versions. I guess when your out of love you pour your wanting for it into such romantic fluff like this. Not that I am complaining too much LOL!_

_Will this be the last chapter for this series? In all honesty I do not know where this one will go - will it stay just 3 chapters or will I keep adding on to it as time goes by? I was adamant to begin with that there would only be a one off fic, yet here I am already up to part 3. So who knows? Anyway, hope you liked it and maybe more will be posted in this world in the future. _


End file.
